Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the technical field of communications, and in particular, relates to a method and system for communication between a touch control device and an external device.
Description of the Related Art
With the development of touch control technologies and mobile terminal technologies, more and more touch control devices achieve man-machine interactions by means of touch control, for example, mobile terminals. At present, touch screens employed by the mobile terminals mainly include capacitive touch screens and resistive touch screens, wherein the capacitive touch screens are popular among more and more people with better definition, light transmittance and touch feeling.
Nowadays, the electronic products, for example, smart phones typically employ LCDs as man-machine interaction interfaces. Use of the capacitive touch screens gives greater convenience and humanization to such interactions. Commonly used capacitive touch screens generally include a driving layer and an induction layer, a glass or thin film is sandwiched therebetween as a barrier, and wirings of these two layers are perpendicular to each other. A prevailing approach is fabricating the driving layer and the induction layer of the capacitive touch screen inside the LCD, that is, between a TFT array substrate and a color filter. One implementation manner is using the signal of the LCD as a driving signal output end of the touch screen, and adding an induction layer as a signal receiving send of the touch screen. Since only one induction layer needs to be added, relative to the two-layer capacitive touch screen, the production of the touch screen may be simplified, and the efficiency may be improved and the cost may be reduced.
When a mobile terminal communicates with other devices (for example, touch pens or other mobile terminals), the driving signal of the LCD may cause interference to detection of the capacitive touch screen, and thus cause communication data of the touch screen to be subjected to errors and cause an increase of bit error rates and retransmission probability, which thus affects the quality of the communication between the touch screen with other mobile terminals.